


Ars Moriendi ("The Art of Dying")

by karmad



Category: Death Parade (Anime)
Genre: Oops, Other, Soooo much latin, wrote in five mins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmad/pseuds/karmad
Summary: But, you’re human….humans live. Humans experience things, life,...love”She shook her head. “Not me.





	

After Chiyuki left, Nona put another human in my care. As Chiyuki was tall and quiet this particular human was short and loud. 

She came to me weeks after Chiyuki decided to leave. I could hear Her high voice rang over the jazz music that was playing in my bar. 

My first impression was that She was a new arbiter. But, there was too much emotion in her voice. 

“Could She be a defective doll like me?” Was my first thought. 

When I saw her eyes that all changed. 

Chiyuki’s eyes always looked lost. Ever since she stepped out of the elevator she squinted at everything. At me, at the drinks and at everything that came out of the elevator. 

But Her, Her eyes were open wide. She took in the large fish tank and the doll playing an old forgotten tune on the piano her blue hair whipped behind her as she ran deeper and deeper into all the different game rooms. 

She ran around QuinDecim with no abandon like it was an amusement park. 

 

Nona sat at the bar tapping it rhythmically.  
Tap, tap tap, Tap, Tap.   
While humming some song that only she knew. Her purple eyes were focused on me as she stopped humming. 

“I want you to take her.” 

That was all she said as she walked to the elevator quietly, greeted by Clavis. 

The girl running around QuinDecim noticed Nona left and took a seat at the bar her hand propped up to hold her head. 

“So, who are you?” She asked blandly. 

I opened my mouth to speak but she beat me to it. 

“Of all the people I met today you look the most interesting.”

I was ready to ask her what she meant but she spoke again. 

“I know I’m dead. But, I know this isn’t Heaven….or Hell. This place seems pretty neutral to me, is this the place for people with no beliefs go?” 

I shook my head and gave her the same speech I gave everyone who came here. 

“Welcome to QuinDecim. I am your bartender Decim. Would you like a drink?” 

The girl at the bar shook her head she short blue hair shaking slightly. 

“No, I would like to know why I’m here. And you too.” 

I sighed as I moved closer to her on the opposite side of the bar. 

“As you know you’re here because you died.” 

The girl nodded her head and I continued. 

“This place is usually for when two people in the earth die at the exact same time. You, on the other hand died alone.” 

Her eyes went wide again but not in wonder. This time in fear. 

“You mean of everyone in the world I died alone?” 

“Yes.. Unfortunately. You’re here because your soul has nowhere to go. So, you will be here until another lone soul arrives.” I explained. 

The girl cowered in her barstool seat. 

“And how long until another lone soul arrives…?” She asked. 

I swallowed and looked deeply into her brown eyes. “It could take forever.” 

At first she recoiled. Then she asked me a question. 

“How long until you leave this place?” She whispered tears teetering over the edges of her lower lashes. 

“Me? I stay here for all of eternity until I am no longer needed. Then, I am sent to the void.” I answered as I motioned to the elevator housing the void that most humans dreaded. 

She twirled one of her blue pieces of hair on her pointer finger her elbow propped up on the bar. 

“Well, what a sad life to live.” she said somberly the tears on her face silently rolling down and splashing onto her tanned skin. 

 

I looked up from the glass I was wiping. 

“I am not alive.” 

She stared at me. 

“So, are you dead like me too?” She questioned. 

“No, I never lived. I just exist,”

She sat quietly looking down at her shoes before replying. 

“Same here.” 

 

After her comment we both sat in awkward silence. She kept staring at her shoes and I kept staring at her. 

“But, you’re human….humans live. Humans experience things, life,...love” 

She shook her head. “Not me. I’m empty.” 

She held up her forearm where a tattoo laid under her skin in an intricate script: Inanis 

“Empty” I blurted. 

She put her arm down and smiled. 

“You can read Latin?” She asked. 

I nodded. “Many of our menu items are in Latin” I said as I pushed a menu towards her. 

She read a few out loud: “Tu solus in mundo ,Non est vita aeterna  
mors laudabit, ars moriendi” 

She paused at ars moriendi. 

“Can I get this one please.” 

I quickly made the drink and slid it towards her. 

“Enjoy” 

She chuckled to herself. I shall enjoy “the art of dying


End file.
